toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magiswords
Magiswords are the magic-based swords used throughout Lyvsheria, each with their own unique abilities. At the dawn of the multiverse, the first Magisword was created to combat a great evil, but was quickly discarded after use and eventually dismantled to use its metal and magic to create other swords. As time went on, more and more swords were replicated and given new powers and redesigns to the point where virtually none of them resembled a blade or anything related to a conventional weapon. They were still useful in combat when used correctly, yet were generally used for convenience's sake by almost all who wielded them. Almost all of which have been used to some capacity by Vambre and Prohyas Warrior throughout the Mighty Magiswords cartoon with the idea that collecting them would make them great warriors. Some, however, were considered legendary and used with the best of intentions only when necessary, including the Knowledge Magisword, Whirlwind Magisword, and Combiner Magisword. Each sword, when combined with their own attacks can be used to make a Magisword Teamwork Combo (or Magisword Combo/Super Attack in the Magiswords Trilogy) that creates an even bigger attack or obstacle. In Pax Morbidia, three swords with compatible abilities could even be used to create alternate forms for the users at will. When faced against enemies with even stronger attacks or powers, however, such as DeBizz while in his Echo Suit, or Danny Phantom, many, if not all of the Magiswords prove to be insufficient unless they were built specifically for combat or used correctly. In legend, it is believed that if each Magisword in the world were to be collected, it would be enough to reforge the first Magisword, making it the Final Magisword. But to do so would take eons to complete, taking up the lifespan of everyone in the world. This very sword, years later, was finally forged once again when substitutes from around the multiverse were used to recreate it. Bimm then used the powerful superweapon to stop the insane Toon God and give the Toon Force a chance to delete the Virus Entity corrupting reality. Special Magiswords * The Knowledge Magisword - A legendary Magisword that can read minds and gather data about any foe. It was first used by Glori to scan the weaknesses of the alumni of the Adventure Academy until Vambre and Prohyas apprehended her and took it for themselves. It would then be used to summon Bunky to recover all of their confiscated Magiswords from their childhood. But as a result, it gave Glori far more to steal from them at night while they were resting, inadvertently recreating the body of Fusion via a gem locked within the Knowledge Magisword. For a while, Fusion used the device to her advantage until her rival, Centurion, defeated her. The Knowledge Magisword was later kept back with Cyrus at the Academy until the Toon God invaded the planet to gather hidden information about the Void from the sword, corrupting Vambre as well. The device was eventually recovered by Bimm and Sadie during a duel with Shadow Warrior and used to revert her back to good by reminding her of her real self with data from the sword. It was also used prior to Bimm obtaining it to carry part of Witchy Simone's data from Quest for Knowledge, which she would later use to repair half her body in viral form. It was later merged with the antivirus to become the Antisword. ** Shadow Blade - The corrupted form of the Knowledge Magisword while in Shadow Warrior's hands. It resembles a standard knight sword, but carries none of the functionality of its original form outside of it further implanting negative data into Vambre's programming. It could, however, transform into various other Magiswords used by Vambre or Prohyas. It was used against Bimm and Sadie before it was taken back by Bimm to revert Vambre to normal. * Whirlwind Magisword - The signature weapon of Cattus the One Blade that unleashes a sprawling gust of wind; sometimes enabling the user to learn the ability to airbend using either it or their own prowess. It is capable of lifting people, large structures, and create spirals and wind constructs. Nyando has his own copy of one, and Jimmy Neutron has a gadget with similar abilities present in Nicktoons Unite and Toon Wars. * Combiner Magisword - One of the few Magiswords that wasn't replicated following the dismantle of the first. It functions as a regular broad sword. However, when held by multiple people by the long hilt above its gem, it merges the users together to form the great warrior, Centurion, and the sword itself swells in size for the fusion to use. This was used to combat the invader to Lyvsheria known as Fusion, who threatened to purge all life on Earth for her alien race's colonization. Since the original gem was destroyed in Fusion Wars, it had to be replaced by a replicant developed by Jimmy Neutron; sometimes requiring special N-Men Packets to work. During and after Magiswords: Echoes, this became Witchy Simone's signature weapon and was functional enough to form the alternative Combaticus. * Ball of Yarn Magisword - A special Magisword created by Bimm in a extracurricular lesson at the Adventure Academy made out of tight string covering a broken clever poking into a yarn ball. Professor Cyrus liked it so much, he allowed her to keep it. Since then, Bimm has used it mainly as a toy rather than a weapon; with the exception of a Magisword Combo seen in Like Water for Bimm. But in Toon Wars: The Final Days, it's been proven to be a powerful tool when used under the right circumstances, such as a grapple hook, a whip, or a rope to tie multiple foes and swing around like a wrecking ball as demonstrated by Sadie Miller against corrupted wildlife. ** Ecto Yarn Magisword - A version of the Ball of Yarn Magisword made entirely out of pure ghost energy by Danny Phantom to pay homage to Bimm and Cattus. It functions the same way as the original model, but is used primarily as a proper sword. * Antisword - The Knowledge Magisword and Antivirus Program combined into a broad sword, borrowing the original sword's color and hilt design but replacing the light bulb with a sharp blade. It functions like a proper sword, but can be used to cut through pure virus material, effectively purging it from the victim's programming; often met with immediate death. Though Bimm is the primary holder, several members of the Toon Force use it against stronger opponents. * Final Magisword - The cosmic Magisword that when recovered is the last as it takes all the Magiswords in existence to forge it again. It was originally used to fend from evil in the universe, but was eventually dismantled to make more swords from its magic-based material. For many years, more Magiswords were created but greatly lacked the purpose of the original version and mostly collected throughout Lyvsheria like toys. Vambre and Prohyas Warrior being the biggest example of such. In fear that their obsession would eventually lead to disaster, the Rhybloflaven Adventure Academy had swore not to tell of the sword's existence. However, knowing he could trust Bimm with such knowledge, Professor Cyrus gave her a personal lesson of it, which she and Familiar kept to themselves. Eventually many years later at the end battle of Toon Wars: The Final Days, which had a similar cosmic threat to the multiverse, Bimm and Jimmy Neutron proposed the idea of forging the ancient sword again, taking Cyrus' advice to use powerful substitutes to create it. The only downside, however, was that in order to fully complete the superweapon, Rose Quartz would have to give up her gem and essentially her spirit. Which she agreed without hesitation. With her sacrifice, the Final Magisword was formed once again, and when used against the Toon God causes the Virus Entity to expose itself physically against the Fourth Wall controls. With the power of the Antivirus and all of the combined powers of the multiverse's greatest heroes flowing through her, Bimm used the Final Magisword to erase the Toon God and give everyone the needed opportunity to finally delete the virus controlling reality. Magiswords Used in Show There are various types of Magiswords used in the series by both Vambre and Prohyas Warrior. However, some have been used exclusively by others like the ones above. For a full list, visit this page. For a list of either Vambre or Prohyas' Magiswords, visit the links provided in their names. Users * Vambre Warrior * Prohyas Warrior * Cattus the One Blade (Primary wielder of the Whirlwind Magisword) * Witchy Simone (Primary wielder of the Combiner Magisword) * Bimm (Primary wielder of the Ball of Yarn, Antisword, and Final Magiswords) * Familiar * Princess Zange * Nyando (Secondary wielder of the Whirlwind Magisword) * Professor MaBarnacle * Radicles * Danny Phantom (Creator of the Ecto Yarn Magisword) * Nicole Watterson (Uses Final Magisword against Toon God) Trivia * During the writing of Fusion Wars, Frozarburst had essentially only used two Magiswords out of all the ones present in the show as he wasn't completely familiar with them and didn't want to put too many into the story. More were later added in Pax Morbidia and Echoes, but only used sparingly and for the purpose of the development of the Warriors for Hire. The two swords in question that were used most commonly throughout the trilogy as part of the narrative were the Combiner and Antisword custom made by Frozarburst. ** It is also stated that while Frozarburst found the Magiswords creative, he didn't particularly like them or the names as neither of them are actually swords. To compensate while still keeping in line with the silly theme of the show, Frozarburst made the Combiner Magisword into an actual sword but with a unique magic-based ability like all the others. The lore behind them introduced in the trilogy and Toon Wars: The Final Days were also created entirely by him. * Coincidentally, both Radicles and Danny Phantom are two characters from cartoons other than Mighty Magiswords that have one of their own. * Even though the Final Magisword was built using pre-exististing weapons and other Magiswords, it isn't seen defusing any of them once it's use is done. It can be assumed once reality was repaired, the resources used to recreate the sword were copied as well as Bimm's Magisword seems to be separated from it. * Although Professor Cyrus is fully knowledgeable of Magiswords, Zange in the show is just as much, if not more aware of them than he is. It's also likely that she might've known of the existence of the Final Magisword being the princess of the kingdom it originated from. * It's evident in Magiswords: Echoes that Bimm, possibly including a majority of civilians from Lyvsheria, do not know what an actual sword looks like or what they're used for. However, in a rare instance, both Familiar and Cattus have used the Combiner Magisword like a regular broadsword. ** There is a moment in the Final Days where Jimmy Neutron assumes the Knowledge Magisword functions like an actual sword. However, when used as such, it shatters to pieces. OOPS Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Category:Magiswords Darker Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Cartoon Network Category:Weapons